You Succeed to Solve It, Dear
by Yaya07
Summary: "Kamu berhasil mengatasinya, sayang. I love you forever."/"Tolong lakukan itu setiap hari ya. I will always love you."/I come back reader! *tebar-tebar bunga* Please read my fiction and give your review minna.. ;


**Vocaloid **©** Crypton Future Media Yamaha Corporation  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**You Succeed to Solve It, Dear**

**Genre : Romance / Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>

© ****Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine****

**.**

**Summary : **_"Kamu berhasil mengatasinya, sayang. I love you forever."_

_"Tolong lakukan itu setiap hari ya. I will always love you."_

**.**

**A/N : **Sebelum terlambat, tekan tombol _back_ jika Anda tidak menyukainya.

**Menerima _flame_, kecuali yang sama sekali tidak menyangkut tentang fiksi ini.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 21th of October<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirangnya berjalan dengan santai di sekitar pusat perbelanjaan. Salah satu tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket berwarna abu-abu tua miliknya. Tudung jaket ia biarkan dan menampakkan rambut pirang yang diikat gaya <em>ponytail<em> tersebut. Ia memperhatikan toko-toko yang ia lewati.

"Mau mencari apa, _hime_?" Tanya pemuda tersebut— tepatnya pada gadis cantik yang berjalan bersamanya— bergandengan tangan.

Gadis itu menoleh. Nyengir— memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang rapi, putih, dan kecil. Manis sekali wajah gadis tersebut. Sepintas, ia seperti saudara kembar sang pemuda. Namun, mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Jadi, mana mungkin bisa dianggap kembar? Yah, walaupun kebanyakan orang yang belum tahu pasti bilang seperti itu.

Rambut pirang sebahunya tertiup angin sedikit. Pita besar putih yang di kepalanya bergelayut manja mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Mata biru bak langit miliknya itu menambah kesan manis.

"Len! Len! Lihat gantungan kunci itu!" Sang gadis berteriak girang sambil menunjuk sebuah toko aksesoris yang isinya menjual aksesoris— tentunya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Len tersebut menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk gadis_nya_.

"Kamu mau, Rin-_chan_?" Tanyanya. Gadis itu— Rin, tersenyum. Mata biru_ shappire_nya berbinar. "Tentu saja, Len-_kun_! Kyaa. Imut sekali! Ayo ke sana!" Rin mengajak— atau lebih tepatnya menarik paksa _pacar_nya itu ke dalam toko.

"Lihat! _Kawaii desu yo_?" Ujarnya dengan girang. Len mengangguk memperhatikan gadisnya terlihat senang.

"Kamu mau itu 'kan? Ya sudah. Ambil saja." Jawab Len sambil tersenyum. Pipi Rin merona merah. Garis-garis merah muda terlihat jelas di wajah putih bak porselen miliknya. Mata birunya seketika ada efek bintang-bintang saat Len mengatakan itu.

"Benar 'kan? Yay! Aku sayang Len-_kun_ deh!" Serunya dengan suara keras, dan mampu membuat perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah Rin dan Len yang merupakan pasangan yang cukup— tidak, sangat serasi.

Gantungan kunci sepasang yang berbentuk jeruk itu pun sudah resmi menjadi milik Rin. Rin mengambil salah satu gantungan tersebut.

"Ini untuk Len-_kun._ Sedangkan yang satu untukku." Rin menyerahkan gantungan tersebut untuk Len. Len menerimanya dan menatap gantungan tersebut. _Ya benar kata Rin. Indah dan manis. Seperti yang memberikannya._

"Dengan kata lain, ini seperti hati kita 'kan?" Len tersenyum. Rin terkikik geli. "Len-_kun_ pintar menebak!" Ia pun menjawil _ponytail_ Len. Len pun menatap Rin dengan muka masam. Rin yang melihatnya terkikik lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOoOo<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan, Rin mengajak Len ke taman kota. Keduanya duduk di bangku taman, tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.<p>

Melihat muka Rin yang _sedikit_ pucat, Len pun membelikannya es krim.

"Nih. Kamu haus 'kan, Rin-_chan_?" Len tersenyum sambil menyerahkan es krim yang baru aja ia beli. Rin yang merasa dirinya dipanggil, menolehkan mukanya ke arah pemuda itu.

"_Arigatogozaimashita_, Len-_kun_!" Ujarnya riang dan melahap es krim yang diberikan Len.

Tidak beberapa lama, keduanya diam.

"Rin / Len!"

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain. Lalu, tertawa kecil.

"Haha, lucu sekali. Kamu duluan." Ujar Len sambil tersenyum. Rin menggeleng. "Kamu saja!" Ujarnya, dengan kekehan kecilnya.

"Kamu duluan saja." Len ngotot.

"Kamu!" Rin _ngeyel_.

"Kamu aja! Cowok belakangan." Len makin ngotot.

"Yee, di mana-mana cowok itu duluan!" Rin ikutan makin _ngeyel_.

"Hehe, aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku mencintaimu, Rin-_chan_." Ujar Len akhirnya karena ingin menghindari perdebatan. Wajah Rin merona. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Huh! Seperti itu saja pakai debat segala!" Ujar Rin sok tidak peduli. Padahal, jantungnya asyik _berdangdut-ria_. Len yang gemas akan tingkah kekasihnya itu pun merangkul Rin dari belakang.

"Yee, bilang aja kamu suka!" Goda Len sambil menjawil pita putih Rin. Rin yang kaget menoleh dan—

_DUAGH!_

"Aduh!" Seru keduanya bersamaan. Lalu, mereka pun tertawa lepas.

"Oh iya, kamu mau bilang apa?" Tanya Len setelah sibuk mengusap-usap jidatnya yang habis menabrak jidat Rin. Tiba-tiba, ekspresi Rin berubah. Wajah riangnya menjadi suram.

"Rin-_chan_? Helo." Len mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan muka Rin.

"Eh?" Gadis pirang itu menoleh. Len tersenyum. "Kamu mau bilang apa?" Rin nyengir lagi. _Uh, jangan bermuka seperti itu Rin. _Len menjerit dalam hati.

"Aku mau _ngasih_ kamu tantangan!" Ujar Rin bersemangat ala pejuang ditahun 1945'an. Len mengerutkan keningnya. "Tantangan apa, Rin-_chan_?" Rin menyeringai.

_Ugh, sepertinya aku dalam bahaya_. Len menelan ludahnya melihat ekspresi _horror_ Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOoOo<strong>

* * *

><p>"APA! Tantangan macam apa itu!" Len berteriak tidak jelas. Rin tersenyum manis.<p>

"Iya. Kita dalam sehari tidak berhubungan ya." Jawab Rin. Len menggeleng tegas. "Tidak mau! Tidak menghubungimu satu detik saja aku sudah kalang kabut mencari kamu!" Len memasang muka melas.

"Jangan begitu! Nanti, kalau kamu lulus tantangan ini, aku akan mencintai kamu seumur hidupku!" Ujar Rin yakin. Len mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukannya tanpa tantangan itu pun kamu juga mencintaiku seumur hidupmu?" Tanya Len dengan sangat _pede_nya. Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Cemberut mendengar tanggapan Len tentang tantangan yang ia berikan.

"Huuh, aku 'kan cuma ingin mengetesmu! Aku ingin mengetesmu, kalau kamu itu mencintai aku sepenuh hati atau tidak." Jawab Rin. Ia pura-pura memasang wajah sedih. "Len tidak mencintaiku ya? Len cuma membutuhkan cintaku, tetapi tidak sayang padaku?" Rin ngambek.

"Hei hei, bukan begitu, sayang." Len nyengir _gaje_. Rin pun tersenyum. "Jadi, diterima ya tantangannya? Janji deh aku akan mencintai kamu seumur hidupku!" Ia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Len pun mengaitkan kelingkingnya.

"Diterima, sayang!" Ujarnya. Mereka pun menghabiskan sepanjang sore untuk momen-momen berharga mereka. Sekaligus—

_momen-momen terakhir pasangan pirang._

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOoOo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 22th of October<strong>

* * *

><p>Len duduk-duduk santai di kamarnya. Ia kadang memandang <em>handphone<em>nya dengan kesal.

"Aku seperti di neraka kalau begini caranya! Rin-_chan_! Aku ingin menghubungimu!" Geram Len kesal.

Ya, tantangan dari gadis pirang cantik sekaligus kekasih Len kemarin adalah ;

_"Tantangannya adalah, kamu enggak boleh menghubungi aku selama satu hari penuh! Esoknya, kamu boleh kok menghubungi aku lagi!"_

_"Hah! Tantangan macam apa itu!"_

_"Ya tantangan. Pokoknya, kamu enggak boleh telepon, _sms_, bertemu, atau ngomong sama aku! Bahkan melihat aku enggak boleh! OKE!"_

Len mendengus. Ia menyesal menerima tantangan aneh ala kekasih tercintanya itu. Maka, hari ini ia terpaksa tidak bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang paling gampang cemberut itu.

Hari-hari ia lewati dengan perasaan suntuk, bosan, kesal, dan semua perasaannya kepada Rin bercampur jadi satu. Kesal Len? SANGAT!

Untuk mengobati sedikit rasa bosannya itu, ia membuka foto-foto Rin yang sangat untung ia simpan di dalam _hanphone_nya. Ia kadang terkikik sendiri seperti orang gila saat melihat adegan aneh ala pasangan LenRin itu.

Malamnya, Len tidak henti-hentinya melihat foto-foto Rin karena sangat kangen dengan kekasihnya itu. Sudah hampir dua puluh lima kali ia melihat-lihat isi album di dalam _handphone_ hitam miliknya.

Karena kecapaian, ia pun tertidur dengan posisi terlentang dengan _handphone_ masih ia genggam dengan erat.

**Esoknya...**

Len dengan sangat semangat langsung mandi, ganti baju, dan meraih _handphone_nya.

Dengan cekatan, ia mencari nomor Rin dan hendak meneleponnya. Namun—

Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Rin tidak mengangkat teleponnya. _Sms_ yang dikirim Len berulang kali pun sama sekali tidak dibalas. Len pun menepuk jidatnya. "Ah, mungkin Rin belum bangun."

Ia pun beranjak menaiki mobilnya dan melesat ke kediaman Rin.

_Ting tong._

Len menekan bel. Tidak beberapa lama, pintu dibuka. Len sangat berharap yang membukakan pintu adalah kekasih tersayang, tercinta, termanis, dan terimutnya itu. Tetapi—

"Eh, Len-_kun_. Mencari Rin?" Muncul wanita berumur 25 tahunan dengan rambut pirang terang sebatas punggung. Matanya merah. _Kenapa?_

"Iya, tante. Rin ada?" Tanya Len dengan senyum merekah. Wanita yang bernama Lily itu menunduk lesu. "Ia ada di kamar, sayang. Silakan kamu masuk ke kamarnya." Lily tersenyum aneh. Len yang ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Rin sama sekali tidak menggubris ekspresi ibu kekasihnya tersebut.

Sesampainya di depan kamar yang di pintunya ada corak jeruk, Len berhenti dan mengetuk pintunya.

_Tok tok tok._

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Rin-_chan_, _ohayou_!" Sapa Len riang. Sama. Tidak ada jawaban. Len yang tidak sabar meraih kenop pintu. Dan—

_Klek_.

_Yey! Tidak dikunci!_ Sorak Len. Ia pun membuka perlahan pintu tersebut. Tidak lama, ia menangkap sosok kekasihnya terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Mukanya terlihat tenang.

"Rin-_chan_ masih tidur ternyata," bisik Len. Ia pun mendekati sosok kekasihnya tersebut. Saat ia menyentuh muka Rin—

"Eh? Kenapa dingin?" Len bingung. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Rin yang. _Dingin!_

"R-rin-_chan_? Rin-_chan_!" Len mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Rin.

"RIN-_CHAN_!" Seru Len. Yak! Kepanikannya menjadi-jadi saat ia sama sekali tidak merasakan detak jantung Rin. Nafasnya pun berhenti.

"RIN!" Teriak Len. Tidak berapa lama, Lily masuk ke kamar tersebut. Tangannya yang juga dingin menyentuh bahu Len.

"Len-_kun_, R-rin sudah meninggal. Ia meninggal, sayang." Lily mengucapkan kedua kalimat tersebut dengan suara bergetar. Tepat setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Lily, jantung Len serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Aku yakin! Ini pasti mimpi! Haha!" Len tertawa kecil. Air mata Lily langsung turun dengan deras.

"I-ini bukan mimpi, sayang! Rin sudah tiada!" Lily merangkul bahu Len. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti. Len menatap wajah ibu Rin. "Bukan mimpi?" Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Lily berusaha tersenyum, walaupun susah. Entah senyumannya seperti apa sekarang ini.

"Rin telah tiada sayang. Ia sudah meninggal! Kanker telah menggerogoti tubuhnya!" Raungan Lily semakin keras. Seketika, lutut Len melemas. Ia terjatuh tepat di depan tempat tidur Rin.

Ditatapnya wajah Rin yang tertidur _untuk selamanya_ yang damai, cerah, namun pucat. Diraihnya tangan Rin.

"Rin! Kumohon! Sadar!" Len tersenyum miris melihat Rin. Padahal, baru kemarin ia dan Rin bercanda tawa. Tangan Rin yang dingin membuat Len bergetar hebat. Ia pun memeluk mayat Rin yang sudah mendingin. Tanpa nyawa.

"RIN!" Serunya kesal. Air mata mulai berurai. Lily berusaha menahan tangisnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menatap kesedihan kekasih dari putri semata wayangnya tersebut.

Len mengguncang-guncang tubuh Rin.

"RIN! Bangunlah!" Teriaknya. Lily segera menarik Len.

"Cukup, sayang! Rin sudah pergi! Ikhlaskanlah dia!" Ujar Lily. Pipi dan matanya memerah. Len melepaskan pelukannya dan jatuh terduduk. Dengan perasaan yang hancur, hati yang bagaikan ditusuk ribuan jarum, dan kepala yang bak ditindih berkilo-kilo semen, Len menangis dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba—

_DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP!_

"LEN!" Teriak Lily berusaha meninggalkan Len. _Anak itu— pasti dia tidak bisa menerima kepergian Rin. Sama denganku, sayang. A-aku tidak bisa mengikhlaskannya! Aku tidak bisa melepasnya! Haha! Orang yang munafik bukan?_

Lily jatuh terduduk dan menangis meraung-raung di samping tubuh dingin putrinya.

Sedangkan Len, ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa tujuan.

Sesampainya di suatu tempat, ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU RIN!"

Lalu, ia jatuh terlentang sambil menangis dan menatap langit pagi yang cerah. Sangat berbeda dengan keadaan hatinya. Kelam kelabu, suram, dan hujan deras.

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOoOo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, 23th of October ; Funeral's Rin<strong>

* * *

><p>Orang-orang berbaju hitam sedikit demi sedikit meninggalkan pemakaman. Tinggal dua orang di sana.<p>

Lily dan Len.

"Apa ini bukan mimpi, tante?" Len menggumam. Ditatapnya batu nisan yang terukir indah nama gadis yang sudah mengisi separuh hatinya.

Lily tersenyum miris.

"Bukan, sayang. Oh iya, ini, bacalah." Jawab Lily sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat. Len menerimanya. Ditatapnya surat tersebut. Berwarna kuning terang dan ada simbol-simbol jeruk di sana.

"Dari—"

"Rin." Potong Lily sambil tersenyum. Len tersenyum kecut. Lily pun mendekati Len.

"Tante duluan, sayang. Habiskanlah waktumu di sini jika kau ingin." Lily tersenyum lagi. Len mengangguk. "Terima kasih, tante." Lily mengangguk dan beranjak meninggalkan pemakaman.

Len berdiri sendirian di tengah pemakaman tersebut. Ia membuka dengan hati-hati surat dari Rin.

* * *

><p><em>To : Lenny 'LenLen' PISANG!<em>

_From : Rinny 'RinRin' JERUK!_

_HEI SHOTAA! BAKA! MY PISANG SAYANG! Hehe.. Aku yakin, saat kamu membuka surat ini, kamu sedang di pemakamanku. Iya 'kan? HAYO NGAKU!_

_Oh iya, maaf ya aku tidak memberitahu kamu tentang penyakitku! Xixixi, aku hanya tidak mau kamu khawatir._

_Sayang, jangan sedih ya aku tinggal :P Hohoho.. Aku yakin, sebelum kamu membuka kertas ini, kamu menangis. Huuh! Jadi cowok jangan cengeng!_

_Tentang tantangan itu, aku ingin bilang. Ini inti surat yang sebenarnya. Baca dengan seksama, oke LenLen sayang?_

_**"Kamu berhasil mengatasinya, sayang. I love you forever."**_

_**"Tolong lakukan itu setiap hari ya. I will always love you."**_

_Semoga kamu hidup dengan bahagia. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sayangku :***  
><strong>_

_Jika kita bisa bertemu lagi, kita akan bertemu di kehidupan berikutnya, sayang._

_Rin_

* * *

><p>Air mata Len tidak bisa dibendung lagi.<p>

"RIN!" Bersamaan dengan teriakannya, langit berubah menjadi kelam kelabu. Seketika, air hujan turun ke bumi. Menyertai kepergian Rin dan kesedihan Len. Langit, ikut merasakaan rasa kehilangan Len.

_Good bye a nice girl_

* * *

><p><strong>Yaya : <strong>Aaaa, aku serasa jadi Rin pas nulis fiksi ini #PLAK# Pokoknya saya sedih! ;A;

Maaf ya minna-sama, enggak muncul selama bertahun-tahun *lebay*

Kali ini, saya cuma nulis _oneshot_ doang mungkin xDD

Hehe.. _Need your respon! _Ide cerita ini dari status _facebook_ teman saya lhoo.. #promosi

_Okay! _Lakukan ritual _review_ udah cukup! Muah muah muah :* #buat yang udah _review _xDD #digampar


End file.
